


Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

by romanticia



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, And no HaruRin, Anime, BoyxBoy, Don't ship them, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Haru is going to be adorable, Iwatobi, Kink, Kisumi will be the best, Like i mean kitten adorable, M/M, MakoHaru though, Manga, OOC, Swim Club, You can't make me, and makoto is the perfect boyfriend i mean, i want a makoto, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have a fight, leaving their friendship unstable and unsettled. Shigino Kisumi unknowingly takes Makoto from Haru while their friendship is weak, and Haru becomes irritated. However, after finding out that Kisumi intends to become more than friends with Makoto, he becomes possessive and jealous. Will Haru win back his best friend? Or will their relationship become nothing but a memory of the past?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Description sucks, but give it a shot! Please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

 

 

 

 

Makoto's heart hurt. It felt like someone was literally squeezing it, or throwing daggers at it. It had been a very long time since his last fight with Haru, and this one was probably the worst fight they had had yet.

"Why do you insist on poking your nose in my business?! Is it not clear that I don't want to talk to you?" Haru yelled. Makoto was frozen in shock, and hurt.

"H-Haru. . ." Makoto didn't know what to say.

Makoto didn't move, didn't cry or run away like he wanted to.

"Isn't it clear that I don't want to be with you all the time? Why are you so god damn clingy? Don't you have any respect for anybody but yourself?" Haru continued yelling insults at his best friend. Makoto turned his head away, his eyes wide. He was barely holding back tears. At first he put up with the insults, thinking it would let Haru take his mind off of things and let him vent, but the insults were becoming way too personal for the gentle giant to handle.

And the worse part was that Makoto felt like Haru truly meant them. He, at first thought that Haru just wanted to yell and scream and hurt him because he was angry, but that wasn't the case. Makoto felt like these words were hiding in the depths of Haru's heart, waiting for their moment to emerge. And when Haru got angry enough to yell, he accidentally let them out.

"And what is it with you? Endlessly bothering me about my future decisions, when you haven't even made one yourself!??" Haru panted, finally done yelling insults at his sensitive, caring and gentle best friend.

Makoto gulped, feeling guilty. "I. . . I did make my future decisions. I decided what I wanted to do a while ago." Makoto continued to hold his head down, not looking at the angry swimmer in front of him.

Haru's eyes widened. He was hoping for a good verbal fight, where he could rid himself of all his pent up emotions. He wasn't expecting this as a reply.

"W. . .What?"

"I. . . decided to become a teacher. The University of Tokyo accepted me. . . on scholarship."

Haru's eyes widened until they looked like they were being popped out. This was huge news to him. He was sure that a very good school would accept Makoto, maybe on a partial scholarship, but. . . University of Tokyo? And on scholarship too? Haru knew perfectly well that Makoto was extremely smart, like their good friend Rei, (without all the extra effort Rei put in. Makoto was naturally smart.) but to think that he was accepted on scholarship. . . and he didn't even tell Haru. That last thought was like a sharp dagger to his heart. Wouldn't he tell Haru first? Why wouldn't he tell Haru first? It was only natural to tell his best friend something this important. . .

Nagisa and Rei, he heard them discussing something excitedly with Makoto a while ago, but he was so caught up in his 'I want to be free' thoughts that he didn't even care about whatever they were talking about.

It was like something awoke in Haru. Had he really been so selfish? His best friend was going through something very big, and he was so absorbed in his own future that he didn't even bother thinking about anyone else.

And right now. . . did he really say . . . to his best friend? Haru thought of all the horrible things that just came spouting out of his mouth. His eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry Haru." Before Haru could say anything, Makoto's head was turned away from Haru. Haru knew that Makoto probably had tears in his eyes. . . that thought was another dagger to his heart. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely apologize frantically (which, in normal language is a gruff 'sorry') but Makoto continued.

"I'll leave you alone as you wish. I'm sorry to have bothered you." And that was that. Makoto turned around and left, leaving Haru wide eyed and hurt, mentally begging for him to turn around, even if was to glance at him briefly, because if he turned around Haru knew it would be okay, that this fight would be something they'd laugh about in a few years. If he turned around, Haru would know that Makoto didn't mean what he just said, that proabably the next day he would be back at Haru's first thing in the morning to wake him up, that he would apologize for being rude and everything would be okay. If he didnt. . . that only happened once before, and it took Haru a very long time to repair their relationship. And even now it was a sore topic.  

Makoto continued walking. Haru watched, frozen in shock, his heart contracting painfully as it beat a mile a minute as Makoto walked until he was no more than a speck in the distance.

Makoto didn't turn around to look at Haru, not once.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry, probably won't update this, I just found this in my files and decided why not, maybe one day I'll become inspired and continue it. But not right now, sorry if you were expecting something.


End file.
